Brother
by JesusShotTheSherrif
Summary: There's more to Johnny DiMarco than meets the eye. Drugs, Violence, Acceptance, and Love.


"Hey, uhh, Johnny," he said awkwardly as he walked up to me, adjusting his book bag so that it fell lower on his back.

Last bell had just rung and I was heading for the back doors to the student parking lot. At first I didn't even register that this kid was talking to me, but when he said my name I gave him my attention.

"Umm, I was talking to my friend," he continued, sounding frightened, "and he said you might be able to tell me where I could get some, uhh, buds?"

"What?" was all I could say. This had to be some kind of a joke.

"You know," he went on, "like…marijuana, like—"

I put my hand over his mouth to stop him from babbling anymore, then grabbed onto his arm and pulled him off to the side of the hall.

"Okay, dude," I said, still gripping his arm, "it's Toby, right?"

He nodded, wide-eyed.

"_You're_ asking _me_ for drugs?"

He looked utterly lost for words. 

"Alright, first of all, who told you to come to me?"

"P-Peter," Toby stuttered, "Peter Stone."

"Ohh, that's right," I replied as realization shot through me, "That wiener owes me 50 bucks, man. He goes to school here, doesn't he? Next time you see him, tell him he better get that to me."

Toby looked like he regretted approaching me. I looked him up and down, taking in how incredibly dorky-looking he actually was.

"You seriously want some weed, man?" I asked, skeptically. I couldn't decide if this was some sort of plot against me or if he was actually serious.

He nodded again.

"You know I didn't really figure you for a pothead," I pointed out, "You must be pretty desperate to be coming to me, of all people."

"Well," Toby said hesitantly, "I've never exactly…smoked."

I suddenly became very aware of all the people who could overhear this conversation. I had to get out of the crowded hallway.

"Okay okay," I said as if finalizing a deal, "Follow me, I can get you what you want."

It felt strange leading Toby into the parking lot, almost surreal. I glanced over at him a couple times, trying to judge his thought process based on his body language. I do that a lot; it's kind of a game I play with myself. _He's looking around nervously, hands in his pockets, walking briskly; he's probably thinking everyone knows what he's up to. Either that or he's afraid of what someone might think if they see him with me._

"So why the sudden interest in the ganja?" I asked as we approached the first rows of cars.

Toby looked over at me, mouth agape, but said nothing at first. Then he looked down briefly and began to speak.

"Well it's actually for some of my friends," he said, trying to sound calm, "They were just kind of, well, nervous to ask you about it, so I told them I'd do it."

"Friends?" I inquired, "Man, you're a pushover. You do too many favors for people and they'll come to you any time they want something."

He looked slightly taken aback.

"Well, I mean, I'm going to do it with them too," he said, and then looked down.

We walked in silence a little while longer. A few awkward moments later, I could see my car a few rows in front of us, so I turned to Toby again.

"How much did you want?" I asked.

"I have 80 dollars," Toby said quickly, "how much will that get me?"

"I can get you a quarter for that," I replied, "but you'll have to follow me to my house. Where are you parked?"

"On the other side of the lot."

"Alright, I'm going to head over to the park across the street so I can smoke a cigarette," I explained, "Meet me over there and you can follow me."

I waited for him to make some sort of acknowledgement, but none came so I turned to my car and opened the driver door.

"Wait," he managed as I shut the door. I started my engine and rolled down the window.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Can I bring my friends with me?"

I raised my eyebrow. "How many?"

"Just two," he replied.

"Who are they?" I asked.

Toby turned slowly to his left and nodded toward a green jeep. Two girls were leaning against it—a tall blonde and a shorter brunette. They were watching Toby and I intently. 

"That's Emma and Manny," he said.

I looked from the brunette to the blonde. I caught the blonde's eye and she smiled. She had a really nice smile.

"Yeah, they can come along," I said, before rolling my window up and shifting into gear.


End file.
